Oh boy, here we go again
by Ediros
Summary: Courier six ends up in HotD universe. Can this wreck of a man finally find peace? Most likely not, let's roll!
1. Chapter 1

*** Notice ***

I DO NOT OWN THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF EITHER HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD OR FALLOUT AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS FREE ACCESS FANFICTION

***Notice End***

A lone traveller was walking down the road, his combat shoes stomping on the asphalt that has cracked decades ago. He wore a long sleeveless leather duster, covered with straps and reinforced with both deathclaw's skin and combat plates, which protected his torso. There was also an Old World Flag painted on his duster's back. The man's hair was covered by a red beret, his mouth by a breathing mask and a pair of lucky shades covering his eyes. The man was pretty tall, at least one meter eight centimetres with his both arms covered in scars so much, that it was hard to find a spot that wasn't scarred one way or another. The man also had nothing on his back or wrist and there was an air of danger surrounding the individual.

The man sighed as he glanced left and right. Everywhere he looked, he could see a desert and an occasional old world's relic, be it a long derelict car or a gas station, all of which he had already explored. Right now though, he was currently on his way to Nipton, a town raided by the Caesar's Legion sometime ago. The Legion were a bunch of tribes conquered by the man named Caesar who planned on taking over New Vegas and making it into a capital city for his nation. Unfortunately for him, he never saw that plan reach the fruition as the traveller killed him before he could accomplish his goal.

This man had many names, he was known as: Bane of the Ceasar, Wild Card of the NCR, but most people knew him as a Courier Six. During his time in the Mojave Wasteland, many things changed, some for better, some for worse. As the scorching sun blazed on the man, the time went on it silence. It seemed like everything that cared for its' life stayed as far away as it could from the man, humans and mutants alike.

It didn't take long until he reached his destination. The town was deserted, its' inhabitants dead for a few months already. One could see that radroaches, bloat flies or other creatures made the town into their new home. Seeing this, the man decided that it was as good time as any to gather some more meat for future uses. He pulled out the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha, a custom made recharger pistol, aimed it at the nearest bloat fly and pulled the trigger. A yellow beam of light was sent by the gun and hit the target between the eyes.

The insect exploded in a huge green explosion, killing the other specimens with a green shock wave before it turned into yellow pile of ash. The man walked up the corpses of the flies and searched them, finding some more meat for his future adventures. Even the ash pile gave him a huge chunk of meat, which should not be the case. The man stood up and went on through the rest of the town, doing the same thing over and over again until he was fairly certain he got rid of most of the insects.

Once he was done, he walked past the Nipton and walked up to a crashed satellite. There he pulled out an odd device, that looked like it was taken straight from a B-class Science Fiction movie. It was know as Big Mountain Transpoltarponder, a device designed by the Think Thank, which allowed him to teleport between any place in the Mojave Wasteland and the hidden research facility. The back casing was orange with an aqua-colored clear glass top containing an electronic chip to the end and a concentration of lightning in the rest, with a barrel sticking out from the front attached via black tubes running down the sides. The man pulled the trigger and then was enveloped by a blue light, before he was gone, no trace left behind.

In the different time, different place, a man stood in front of five hovering fish tanks with brains inside of them. They were known as the Think Tank, the brightest minds of the twenty first century.

"THE LOBOTOMITE HAS RETURNED, OUR LOBOTOMITE. IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN HERE WITH US!" Doctor Klein shouted as someone once again turned up his volume knob way too much.

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you clearly Klein. So, what is this so called "breakthrough" that you wanted to show me?" The courier asked and gave the brain a deadpan.

"WE, THE MIGHTY THINK THANK HAVE FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! WE HAVE CREATED A DEVICE THAT WILL LET US TRAVEL BETWEEN DIMENSIONS! BEHOLD OUR GENIUS!" Doctor Klein declared and hovered to the man before he handed out the device to the courier. It looked oddly similar to the Big Mountain Transpoltarponder, with the exception of having three tubes with electricity in it.

"Oh, really? And why did you build it in the first place? I hope you weren't planning on using it to escape from here and leave me behind?" Courier asked calmly as he inspected the device.

"THAT'S… a good question. WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF IT?" Klein asked as he turned out to his colleagues.

"Well, doctor Klein. We have already talked with you about it, And we have decided that it was the courier who should test it in the first place. Someone smart and on our side," Doctor Dala answered as she gave a loving look to the courier.

"Oh… I see, then maybe I shouldn't have installed an auto start in the device...," The Klein muttered to himself.

"You did what…?!" Courier asked before an intensive blue light surrounded him and then he was gone.

"...Well, that was unexpected. So… does anyone here has got any idea how to bring him back?" asked doctor Borous.

"Well, we could build another one, but I don't know if we have got necessary components to do that," doctor Zero said as he tried to comprehend what has just happened.

"VERY WELL! WE SHALL DO IT, AND HOPE THAT HE DOESN'T LOBOTOMIZE US ONE HE GETS BACK! … That sounded way better in my head," Doctor Klein said before the Think-Tank got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

A blue vortex enveloped the courier as he felt his body being pulled in with an extraordinary force. It felt like he was going down the roller-coaster on Bison Steve, but twenty times more brutal and sickening. A weaker person would have thrown up at this point, while the courier simply let the vortex take him, his mind racing.

However, before he could come up with a proper train of thought, he suddenly felt a gust of wind and found himself falling down. Before he could react to this sudden change, he felt as his body hit something really hard before it collapsed under his impact. A cloud of dust and concrete surrounded him, while at the same time he could hear people screaming from the shock and a sound of footsteps. _...That hurt._

With a grunt, the man rolled on his side and got up, while examining his surroundings. It looked like he was located in some sort of hall, with a row of windows on his right and a row of doors on his left. The man raised his eyebrow, when he noticed a pair of young people in front of him. One was a young boy with glasses, the other one a female with a pink hair, with the boy being a few centimetres taller than the female.

The boy had a black hair, low height and he was a bit tubby. The female on the other hand was one of the most attractive girls the courier has ever seen in his entire life and much shorter than him too. He was at least a head higher than her and he wasn't even the tallest man back in the wasteland. _Damn... She is one hell of a beauty... That is not fair! Why aren't there girls as beautiful as her back in the Mojave Wasteland?!_ The girl had a long pink hair, shaped into two pony tails on both sides of her head, two thin strands of her head over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of her hair covering the right side of her forehead. She also had fierce orange eyes and was looking at him with a shock on her face.

"Who are you?!" She asked, her voice trembling.

Hearing her, the man frowned as he listened to the female. (What did she say just now? I have never heard anything like this, damn what is going on?) He then sighed and asked in English language, "Can you understand me?"

The girl's eyes went wide open when he spoke, but before she could say anything there was a sound of chalk hitting the floor and the chaos erupted. A horde of students ran out of the classroom, trampling each other in the process. Before the horde got close to him or the duo, he rushed forward and pushed them against the wall, allowing the horde to run through the corridor.

"What are you doing?!" The female yelled this time in English, while her companion just stared as the horde poured through the corridor.

The man turned towards her and answered, "I am protecting you from being trampled to death."

Her eyes went wide open, before she bit her lip. She watched as the last of the students left, before the man let the duo go and took a few steps back. There were already a couple of dead in the corridor, but she forced herself to look towards the newcomer. She gave him a glare and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"People call me, courier six. And about the second part... It's complicated, but let's say I am just as confused as you are. Now, can anyone explain to me, what the hell is going on?" The man asked, his arms crossed.

However, screams of people erupted through the school and the female clicked before she ordered, "We have to go now!"

She begun running, the courier and the other male close behind. What he saw made his eyes spread wide open and he couldn't believe what was going on. People were eating each other, they had black skin, eyes completely white and they behaved just like the walking ones, attacking every human they came across. A part of him wanted to stop and help them, but when he looked through the window, he quickly rejected this idea.

There were dozens, hundreds of those things already shambling through the school ground. He could see as the people died, their screams filling the air. It was cruel, monstrous, and made White Glove Society look good in comparison. However, the worst part was the fact that those killed by the infected got up a few seconds later as one of them. Right now, he wanted to know what the hell was going on, but above everything else he wanted to protect the two that he was going with. He couldn't save everyone, but he would be damned if he let a beautiful woman like her to be eaten by one of those. Not to mention, he had no clue about this place. It looked like there have never been a Great War in the first place, which made him bite his lip. _If what Think Tank said was true, then I really am in another dimension... Shit, that's not good at all._

As they ran through the hallways, the boy began speaking in their language, which the courier couldn't understand, "Takagi-san, where do you think you're running to?"

"What were you going to do?" She countered.

"I was going to let the teachers in the faculty room know about this first...," He answered.

"That's so pointless! What do you you think those teachers can do about it?" Takagi asked, before she opened the door and run outside on some sort of bridge or passage located between the floors.

"But, Takagi... This is just... Because of this I should...," He muttered and the female suddenly stopped, with her two companions following the suit. The courier noticed a body of one of those things, on his left and gave it a glance. _It looks like he died to a powerful hit to a head, most likely by blunt weapon. Hmm... I wonder, if this is the weak-spot of those things? I will have to test it out somehow._

"I've got a question for you," She said, her back turned against the duo.

"Wh... What is it?" The boy asked.

She then turned her head towards the boy and asked, "Do you want to die or live?"

"Well, that's...," The boy answered, when suddenly the trio head loud banging on the door on turned their attention towards a building located several meters away from them. There was a group of students who were desperately trying to get in.

"Look, the ones who are thinking the same as you just went to the faculty room," The female said. Then the door swung open and one of those things attacked the students, causing them to scream loudly. The boy looked in shock at the sight, while the courier bit his lip. "I want to live! Got it?"

Hearing this, the boy nodded furiously, causing his glasses to slide down a little. Then the female turned back towards the school and ordered, "Let's go, both of you!"

"Okay...," The boy agreed and the trio run inside the school. The trio made their way in safely and looked around the corner. The corridor was filled with blood, corpses and a few of those things shambling around.

The boy bit his lip and asked, "Takagi-san, I know it's against school rules, but don't you have your cell phone on you?"

"I'm a straight-A student! Even if I had one, who would I call?" She countered.

"Well, the police...," The boy muttered, while the courier went through all his weapons and chose the ones that made the least amount of noise, while being powerful. _Hmm... This one is good, that one too, oh and this one is silent. I wonder, what do they react to? I have to check it out somehow, but for now I think I will just stick with my good old fashioned fire axe, Knock-Knock_. With his mind made up, the man turned back towards his companions.

"You're so dumb," Takagi said and gave Hirano a deadpan. "Look how serious this is. There's no way people haven't called them already, but yet we haven't heard a single siren. So, now you know."

"Stuff like this is happening all over the city?" The boy asked, his shoulders slumped.

"Probably, I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already, but look at how things are," The female explained.

"I wonder, if we should call the Self-Defence Force or something?" The boy asked. After that the trio made their way close to the staircase.

"I wouldn't expect much from them," Takagi answered.

"I know that they can't conduct any defence or public security operations without government orders, but...," The boy muttered.

"That's not what I meant!" The girl answered, her voice raised.

"Then, what did you mean?" Hirano asked, while walking up closer to Takagi, who pushed him away. She gave the man a glance, but decided to answer the boy's questions first.

"They're just like the police. What do you think will happen, if humans are eating humans in all the cities out there? There are one hundred, thirty million Japanese people. How many of them do you think work for the Self-Defence Force? And what if the same thing has been happening inside the Self-Defence Force?" She explained, when suddenly the trio noticed one of the things coming down the stairs towards them. "We need to get out of here."

"O...okay!" The boy said and the trio ran through the corridor. Then Takagi suddenly opened the door on her right and entered, what looked like a workshop and a class at the same time. The courier entered the room and locked the door behind them, before he walked up to the window and looked through it. He bit his lip when he noticed the amount of infected below them, before he turned back towards his companions.

"Okay, we're here, but what do we do now?" The boy asked, as he looked around. "Although, I do see some things that might come in handy."

"Shut up and come here," The girl ordered. The boy walked up to her and noticed a bunch of tools located on the table.

He turned towards Takagi and asked, "Are you going to use them as weapons?"

"I suppose you're one of those musty weird people, who call themselves "military geeks" or "gun geeks", right? So, you've already watched those action films with this in it at least, haven't you?" She asked, while the boy begun to inspect the tools, a nail gun in particular. In the meantime, Takagi turned towards the courier and said, "Hey you, come here and get yourself a weapon, you will need it."

"I already have got one," The courier answered and pulled out a Knock-Knock from his duster, before he put on his shoulder, his other hand resting on his hip. However, before she could question it, a loud bang was heard. She turned around and noticed a bunch of zombies trying to break through the door.

Seeing this, the courier smiled and stood in front of the door, his axe ready. He could hear Hirano muttering something to himself, before the boy began to work on the Nail Gun. However, before he could finish the horde broke through the door and charged towards them. The courier smiled like a maniac and swung his axe at the group, aiming right at the head of the nearest infected. The body exploded in the shower of blood and gore, while the axe made his way through the rest of the group cutting two more with the rest of the swing. One of the infected tried to lounge at him, but the courier swung once more from the top, splitting the infected in half. However, before he could finish off the two infected that were left, he heard a sound of a Nail Gun and one of the infected fell dead, a nail sticking out of his forehead, shortly followed by the second one. The man looked a bit surprised, but turned around and gave the boy a thumbs up, causing the boy to smile.

"Put the drill, nails, and gas in a bag. Oh, the toolbox too," Hirano ordered, while giving the girl a glance.

"Who do you think you are, giving orders to me?!" Takagi asked, clearly annoyed.

"If you, would be so kind," The boy pleaded a soft expression on his face. Seeing this, the girl's slumped and followed the order. Then suddenly an alarm sounded ringing. "Is the school on fire?!"

"Hey you! You have to help carry stuff!" The girl said to the courier and handed over a bag filled with nails. The man grabbed it, shrugged, put it into his coat and followed the duo. "Let's get out of here!"

"Um, Takagi, can I ask you something?" Hirano asked, as the duo looked around the corridor.

"What?" The girl asked, her head turned towards the boy.

"Well, why are you with me?" The boy asked.

"Why? No particular reason," The girl answered, while the boy sighed and slumped down a little.

"Oh, I guess so," He then smiled and entered the corridor, his custom Nail Gun ready.

"Hey, you're on the ball of a sudden. Something click or what?" Takagi asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it did!" The boy answered and aimed his gun at the infected.

"Wait, don't waste your ammo," Courier said as he stood in front of the boy. The boy blinked his eyes and glanced at the Takagi, who translated the message. He then nodded and let the courier handle the infected, while he guarded the rear.

The man then charged forward and made a quick work of the infected, who were approaching, killing them one swing at a time, blood and gore splattering all over the corridor. Behind him Takagi, looked a bit pale just like Hirano, while the duo followed the man. After all the infected nearby were dealt with, Takagi took over and led the group down the corridor. She then suddenly stopped, and put a rag in the bucket full of water, before she threw it one of the infected. The target didn't even react, even though it was hit right in the head, which didn't escape the courier's attention.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hirano asked, oblivious to the intents of the girl.

"Shut up and watch," The girl answered and threw another wet rag, this time at one of the lockers, which gave a thud. The infected reacted and bashed straight into the locker, before wandering away a couple of seconds later. "Did you see that? He didn't react when it hit him in the head... They don't feel. They only react to sound. They seem to be blind as well. Otherwise, he wouldn't have run into the locker like that. As for reactions to heat... I'd rather not test that out right now. Let's go."

"So we are trying to get outside then?" The boy asked.

"Any complaints?" The girl asked, while giving him a deadpan.

"Well, I don't like walking long distances...," The boy muttered.

"That's why you're such a fat-ass! You can only complain about that when you're old enough to drive yourself," Takagi said, her voice still a bit louder than before, but not loud enough to attract attention. The courier could only guess, what the duo was talking about, but if he had to guess, it looked like the boy was constantly asking questions, which annoyed the girl for whatever reason.

After that, the trio went downstairs and found another group of infected waiting for them in the corridor. Just like the last time, the courier charged forward and killed the infected using his fire axe, while leaving the boy to guard his rear and protect the girl. Just as killed third of the infected he suddenly heard a scream and saw a zombie approaching the duo from behind. All the time slowed down to a crawl, before he drew a throwing knife and send it towards the infected, blowing its' head off. Then he rolled forward, avoiding a lounge from another infected before he finished it off with a hit to the head.

He was about to finish the last one, when suddenly a female with a long purple hair ran forward and smashed the skull of the last infected with a wooden sword. His eyebrows raised, when he heard a noise behind him and noticed that there were three more people now. One of them was a young male with brown eyes and black hair. He also had a black uniform, covered in blood and a baseball bat. The second one was a young girl with a brown hair and reddish-brown eyes and the third one was another female with a long blond hair and hazel eyes. Seeing this, he put his weapon on his back and turned towards Takagi, who looked like she was in shock.

Then the female with a purple hair coughed, which caused the courier to turn towards her. She had a long, straight and purple hair, blue eyes and was almost as tall as the courier was. To his surprise all the women that were around him were vastly more beautiful than any other female he has ever seen in the wasteland. The girl smiled lightly and said, "I am Busujima Saeko. Third-year class A."

The man raised an eyebrow, before Hirano butted in and said, "Uh, he doesn't speak Japanese, he can speak English instead." Hearing this, Seako repeated her phrase this time in English.

"Courier six, the pleasure is all mine," The man said and nodded slightly.

"Komuro Takashi, second-year, class B," The new boy introduced himself.

"You must be the Busujima who won the national championship last year! I'm Miyamoto Rei. I'm in the sojutsu club," The girl with brown hair introduced herself.

"Ah, uh, I-I'm Hirano Kohta from class B," Hirano said.

"Um, my name is Shizuka Marikawa, your school nurse," The woman introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Saeko said. After that and calming down Takagi, the group made their way towards the faculty room and barricaded the door behind them. The room was pretty spacious, with a few desks and lockers here and there.

"Everyone seems to be okay," Saeko said, while massaging her shoulder.

"In that case, let's take a little break," Takashi proposed and the rest of the group nodded, except courier, who could only guess what they were talking about. However, Saeko repeated the message for him and he nodded himself. He took a look around and noticed Hirano, who had a slight blush on his face, while watching Takagi, who now had glasses on her face. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute with them.

He was about to question it, when he heard Takashi speaking up, "Marikawa Sensei, where are your car keys?"

"Oh, they're in my bag...," The nurse answered, while searching through her bag.

"Will your car be able to hold all of us?" Saeko questioned, while the nurse gave some odd sound.

"What about the micro-buses the clubs and teams use? The keys are on the hanger on the wall," Saeko proposed.

"They're still there," Hirano said, while looking through the window.

After that, the courier stopped listening, since he couldn't understand anything and leaned against the wall, his attention focused on the TV located on one of the shelves. He raised his eyebrow as he watched the news report being broadcasted. The show confirmed his suspicion about the whole situation and made him pretty worried. I _t looks like, this is happening everywhere. So, that means we can't expect anyone to come here and help us... Shit, this is not looking good. Not to mention one bite and you become one of them... I can't just let those kids die a horrific death like this, I have to something but what?_ He watched as his companions discussed the news between themselves and one thing caught his attention. Each of them had basically no armour or protection on them. If they were attacked and bitten then it was game over for them.

With that in mind, he pushed himself off the wall and said, "Okay, I think you will need something better than the clothes you are wearing."

"What do you mean by that?" Saeko asked.

"What I am saying is that I am going to give you a light armour that will not hinder your movement too much, while providing a decent protection against all sorts of attacks," The courier explained before he started rummaging through his duster. He then pulled out six sets of Sierra Madre Security Armour along with six reinforced helmets and put them on the table. He then turned towards the rest of the group and said, "Saeko, could you tell Hirano and Takashi to close their eyes while you change into this armour?"

Hearing this, Saeko smiled slightly and explained the whole situation to the group. The two males looked a bit disappointed, but followed the order, turned around and stood in the corner. The courier stood right behind them making sure, they wouldn't peek. A part of him wanted to do just that, but it wasn't worth it, if he was perfectly honest. For the next minute or two, they could hear sounds of clothing being changed, but they kept their eyes on the wall.

"Oi, you idiots, you can turn back now," Takagi said and the trio turned around. All the females in the room were fully geared up, although some of the suits looked like they were on the verge of busting out due to size of certain girls' assets. "What are you looking at?! Hurry up and change yourself!" Two boys followed the order, this time the girls giving them a sense of privacy before the whole group was ready to go.

"Oh, by the way, where do you keep so many of these things, courier-kun?" Shizuka asked, focusing the attention of the group on the man.

Seeing this, he shrugged and answered, "Really, really deep pockets."

"Oh, really? Why I find it hard to believe?" Takagi asked, her arms crossed.

"If you don't like them, hand them over," The courier countered, causing the girl to frown.

"Still, this armour is pretty heavy, all things considered," Saeko said as she stretched a little.

"It provides the best protection in its' class, so this a trade of. In any event, that takes care of some of the problems we have got right now. Now, here comes a second question, can anyone outside of Hirano use guns?" The courier asked while looking at his companions. Just like he expected, all except Hirano averted their gaze. "Just as I expected, well I guess, you will have to learn one way or another. First of all, Saeko please take this," The courier said and pulled out a katana hidden in a sheath out of his coat, before handing it over.

The girl drew the blade and smiled when she noticed the quality of it. She gave it a few practice swings, before she turned towards the man and said, "This a truly wonderful weapon. But, is it all right to give me something like this?"

"I would rather give it to you than let it stay in my coat all the time. It will also help you with killing the infected without having to slow down. Now, the rest of you, you can have these, but please be careful, they are already loaded," The courier answered and put six pistols with silencers on the table, alongside six magazines for each of them. They were known as .45 Auto Pistol he found in the Zion.

The first one to inspect the gun was Hirano, who jumped to the gun and began inspecting in every single way, proving that he knew what he was doing, while loading and reloading the weapon. The courier turned towards the rest of the group and began explaining how the guns worked. In the next few minutes every one could swap the magazine and use the gun one way or another.

"That will help us a lot, but just where did you get all of this?" Takashi asked, clearly impressed, before Takagi translated for him.

"It's a really long story, one that is hard to believe. In any event, don't use the guns unless you have to, that applies to you too, Hirano. You still have got that Nail Gun, so use it for now," The courier said, while the boy nodded.

"Why don't you wear an armour like this, instead of this duster?" Takagi asked, her eyes focused on the man.

"I like this one, and it is pretty damn good, all things considered. Also, it doesn't hinder my movement, which to me is more important. Now then, shall we go?" The man asked and the group moved up weapons ready. They made their way towards the staircase, killing all the infected the came across, when suddenly they heard a scream and rushed towards the sound of it.

On the staircase they found a group of students, which consisted of three boys and two girls, corned by the infected. Without wasting anymore time, the man jumped down the stairs and swung his fire axe at the infected, crushing its' skull. The rest of the group followed after him and after a few seconds the infected were dead for good.

"Th-thank you...," The girl said, grateful but shocked at the sight of a heavily armoured group in front of her.

"Don't speak so loudly. Were any of you bitten?" Saeko asked, while giving the group a glance.

"What...? No, no of us were bitten!" The girl explained.

"They look fine," Rei added.

"We're going to escape from the school. Do you want to come along?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, there's no point staying here. But, where did you get any of that? And do you have any spares?" One of the boys asked.

Hearing this, Takagi translated the message to the courier, who answered, "Unfortunately, I do not."

"Really? I thought you had a lot more than that," Takagi admitted.

"Sorry, but I was on my way to sell all the stuff you have got, but I ended up here before that could happen. I don't have anything else, I can share," The courier lied without skipping a beat and soon they were back heading towards the exit. _You have lost karma. Really now? What am I supposed to give them my power armour or something? They don't even have a name, they are not important and their deaths won't really matter either way. Plenty of people have already died and I sure as hell won't share everything I have got with them. Not to mention, having a huge group move around is going to be way more difficult than taking care of a small group with seven individuals. Well, whatever, I was already known as a Devil, some evil karma won't kill me._

After the group reached the stairs and the entrance they have noticed a big group of infected shambling all over the area.

"We have to be careful," Takashi said, while biting his lip.

"They can't see, so we don't have to hide or anything," Takagi said.

"Okay, Takagi show us," Takashi answered causing the girl to flinch. Seeing this the courier sighed and went downstairs despite the protests of the group behind him. His footsteps were silent as he moved into the middle of the room, where there was a single shoe on the floor. He wasn't afraid of them, if he wanted he could just go and kill them all by himself. Sure, it would take a lot of time but it was doable. His group on the other hand wasn't that strong compared to him and he was more worried about keeping the safe rather than going around killing things. Once he reached the shoe, he knelt, grabbed it and then threw it at one of the lockers on the other side of the room, causing the infected to chase after the sound. After that he silently opened the door and gestured the group to move along. They were getting out when suddenly one of the boys from the previous group hit a metal bar with his weapon causing a loud echo to ring through the school.

"Run!" Takashi shouted and they began running towards the buses. (Combat Mode Engaged.) Just as he was about to sprint, he noticed the courier with a huge sword made of a bumper of a car, who was charging forward slashing through the infected like they were hot butter. He gulped but run after the man, who cleared out the way like some sort of tank. However it seemed like not everyone would be able to get away, when one of the boys from the group got caught by his towel and was promptly bitten by one of the infected. The boy screamed from the sheer pain, causing one of the girls to scream his name. Takagi tried to stop the girl, but she ran towards the boy despite knowing what would happen.

In the meantime, the way to the bus was mostly safe from the infected, so the courier turned back and began killing all the infected that came close to one of his companions. He ran towards Takagi and Kohta, put his weapon on his back, grabbed them both and ran back to the bus, despite their protests. He then let the duo go and stood outside slashing every single infected that came near him, allowing both Takashi and Saeko to enter safely. He was about to enter the bus himself when suddenly he noticed another group of survivors running towards them.

A part of him wanted to just leave those people to their fate, but he decided against. He focused his attention on the infected that were gathering in front of the bus. He charged forward and began clearing out the way for the bus. Unbeknownst to the courier, this simple decision would affect lives of many. Once the front was fairly secure, he turned around only to notice one of the boys getting kicked by a male with glasses. Then the same male, smirked and began casually walking towards the bus. _That guy... He just left him... I don't like it, I don't trust him. I have to keep an eye out on him, otherwise it might be troublesome._ Once the rest of the group entered the bus, he jumped in himself and the bus made his way through the horde of the infected, running them through. At the same time, his companions took of their helmets, and sighed from relief.

"...You saved us. Is Busujima-san the one in charge?" The male asked, a sly smile on his face. He gave the courier a judging glare, and he could see that he was thinking of using him one way or another. The smile of this guy, really irked the courier, to the point that he wanted to punch him, even though he couldn't understand anything he said.

"We don't have anyone like that. We all relied on one another to escape," Saeko answered, her arms crossed.

"That's unacceptable. In order to survive a leader is absolutely necessary. If you'll allow me to explain a leader protects the order...," Shido said with a smile.

There outside of the Shido's grasp Rei said to Takashi, "You're going to regret this... You're definitely going to regret saving him."

Just the tone of the voice, pissed the courier off. He turned towards Takagi and asked, "Takagi, could you do something for me?"

The girl turned towards him, a curious look on her face asked, "That depends upon the request. What do you need my help with?"

"Do me a favour, give me a translation of everything that guy with glasses or anyone else says. I don't know why, but he pisses me off like crazy and I really don't trust him," The courier answered, causing Takagi to give a glance to Shidou.

She bit her lip and answered. "I am not surprised, Shidou is not someone you should trust. I will do what you say, but what are you going to do, if he does anything?"

"That depends on what he does. For now, do that for me and I will be very grateful," The man said.

"Are you stupid, of course I would do that. You helped us out, saved our lives and even gave us this equipment, I want to repay my debt," The girl said and turned her gaze towards the window, a small blush on her face, while the courier smiled under his mask.

After that the skill of driving, Shizuka exhibited made the courier cringe. The bus felt like it was constantly off road, he had no clue how this woman managed to drive so badly. He could hear some of the passengers agreeing with him, if the shouts from behind were any indication.

Suddenly one of the students with dyed hair spoke up, which Takagi translated for the courier, "Why do we have to go with Komuro and those other idiots? They decided to go to the city without considering us. Why couldn't we just go to the dorms or find some-place at school we could hide out at?!"

Then another driver almost crushed his car into theirs causing another boy to speak up. "He's right, you know... Driving like this is only putting us in danger... We should stop somewhere and hide. There was a convenience store back there..."

Then Shizuka pulled the brakes and stopped on the side of the road, before she turned towards back of the bus and shouted, "Just shut up! I'm a little too tense to drive normally right now!" Thanks to Takagi translating for him, the courier was able to understand it.

There was a silence for a few seconds, before the same student with the dyed hair turned towards Takashi and said, "The fuck do you want?! You wanna fight or something?!"

"That's what you want, not him," Saeko interrupted.

However the guy was still at it. He pointed at Takashi and said, "I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard. As if you're some kind of saint!" He could see that Kohta barely restrained himself from rising his Nail Gun at the student, held back by Takagi.

"Why do you hate me? I never said anything to you," Takashi countered.

"You little bitch!" The student growled before Rei hit him with her spear, causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air.

"...You're an ass-hole," Rei said annoyed by the student's comments.

"Rei...," Takashi muttered. Then a sound of clapping was heard and everyone's attention turned towards Shido, who had a smile on his face. _This guy... I really want to shoot him right here and now!_

"Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san, it's wonderful to see such excellent teamwork! However... I think this is proof that I was right. We need a leader. A leader just for us," Shido said.

"And let me guess. There's only one candidate for the job," Takagi said and repeated everything to the courier, which didn't miss Shido's attention.

"By the way, why do you keep speaking with this individual right here? Does he not understand my noble intentions?" Shido asked, his eyes turned towards the courier.

"No, he does not. And as far as I am aware, you can't speak English either, can you?" Takagi questioned.

Hearing this, Shido smiled and bowed deeply. "Even I am not perfect. I would love to communicate with your friend, but I cannot do that. Are you willing to translate for me, Takagi-san?"

"That depends, if he wants to talk with you," Takagi said and translated everything to the courier. The man then turned towards Shido gave him a middle finger, before sitting down.

The teacher looked a bit shaken, but he stayed composed and continued, "In any event, I'm a teacher, Takagi-san, and you all are students. I'm the only one qualified." He then turned towards the back of the bus and asked, "So, how about it you all? If you want me as your leader... Would you please clap your hands?"

At first it was silent, before one of the students in the back begun clapping and the rest soon followed. Shido smiled and said, "...And so, the majority rules that from this point forward, I am to be our leader..."

"No," The courier said and stood up, focusing the entire attention on him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Shido asked, still smiling.

"I said "No", you are not our leader, you weren't our leader and you will not be our leader," The courier said as he walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen you piece of shit, we are the ones, who saved you, we are the ones that decided to give you a chance. The only reason that you are still alive and kicking is because I prefer not to kill without a reason. However, just try to take over this bus and I will personally gut you, do I make myself clear?" He then threw the man on the floor, causing the bus to fall silent. Rei was looking at him with gratitude, alongside Kohta, Seako and Takagi. "Now then, if anyone has got any problem then listen up. I will not tolerate any fights on this vehicle, either adapt to our conditions or get out!"

Hearing this Shizuka smiled, before she started the bus. She was about to start driving when suddenly another bus flew in front of them and crashed into the tunnel blocking it. Out of it flaming infected begun coming out, but they died few seconds after as they burned to a crisp. After that the bus once more hit the road. Shido still hasn't given up and he was giving speeches to the group behind him, but he kept quiet and stayed out of courier's wrath. But it was only the beginning.

Chapter 1 END

********VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE******

This fiction came out nowhere, when I couldn't stand anymore of Naruto crossovers.

This is my way of saying "Get the hell out of my lawn, you idiots!" to all the authors that wrote so many fictions of this thing.

I will not continue it, most likely. And it is more of a test than anything else.

I hope you had fun, now I hope someone really talented actually writes a crossover like this.

Have a nice day.


End file.
